Dragon Powder Weapons
Centuries ago, Findle alchemists and Danasian weaponsmiths created the first dragon powder weapons. Starting with fireworks and simple bombs, cannons were soon developed although firearms remained rare until the fifth age. Large Dragon powder cannons were a dominant weapon of war until the end of the fourth age when a series of costly wars between Findle and Danasia caused mass economic collapse and the decline of the Findle Alchemical Academy. The creation of dragon powder became a close guarded secret and only experienced alchemists and gunsmiths produce it, some more skilled than others. Dragon powder is a dangerous substance that commonly causes accidents costing users and producers their lives. Firearms are uncommon weapons even for military characters. They are incredibly expensive when compared to other ranged weapons and are rarely seen in the hands of common peoples. Firearms are considered as exotic or martial weapons depending on the age, while grenades, smokebombs, and flares are considerably easier to use and are treated as simple weapons in every age. Simple Weapons Bomb A very simple, fused wooden box, glass bottle or leather pouch filled with dragonpowder and another flammable material such as lantern oil. They can be easily lit and thrown by anyone. Flare A type of bomb that produces bright light for approximately one minute when lit. Grenade A small, fused, dragonpowder bomb thrown by hand. Grenades are designed to explode and fling sharp pieces of metal at their foes. Grenades are very simple and reliable. Smoke Bomb A bomb that emits dense smoke as it explodes, used to produce a smoke screen. Martial Weapons Blunderbuss A short-barreled, two handed firearm with a flared muzzle, used at short range. The Blunderbuss is one of the cheapest and most simple firearms and therefore one of the most widely available. They use shot as ammunition. Cavalier A large and expensive pistol primarily used by the wealthiest soldiers of Findle. Cavalier pistols are designed to use Flash Cartridges as ammunition but can also fire regular bullets if needed. Cavalier pistols are heavy and unwieldy in the hands of the untrained. Dragon A pistol version of the blunderbuss, the dragon is the simplest and cheapest firearm available. They use shot as ammunition. Musket A large, two handed firearm with a long barrel. Muskets have much longer range than other firearms. They are designed to use bullets as ammunition, but can also be loaded with flash cartridges. Pistol A small firearm designed to be held in one hand. Pistols are one of the more common firearms. They are designed to use bullets as ammunition, but can also be loaded with flash cartridges. Hybrid Martial Weapons Rarely, some smiths might combine a simple pistol with a light weapon to form a hybrid weapon. Weapons such as hatchets and shortswords can be safely combined with a pistol. Heavier weapons cause too much shock to the delicate parts to be practical and greatly suffer from the incorporation of even more weight. Bayonet A bayonet is a variant of dagger with a tapered handle designed to be inserted into the muzzle of a firearm. Due to its odd design and lack of balance, it can't be easily thrown like a mundane dagger. Characters proficient with the bayonet may treat it as a dagger for the purpose of any feats. Special: Fixing a bayonet to a firearm allows you to use the weapon similar to a spear. Fixing a bayonet to a 2-handed firearm is a move action and causes it to lose the Light and Finesse properties, but gains 10 ft reach. A firearm can not be fired while fixed with a bayonet. Removing the bayonet is a move equivalent action. Pistol-Axe By combining a pistol with a hatchet, smiths have created a highly versatile weapon. These weapons are perhaps not as practical as carrying both a pistol and an axe, but Hill Dwarves in particular value them over mundane pistols. These weapons are generally more a test of a smiths abilities or a decorative piece, but that doesn't mean they are never seen on the battlefield. Pistol-Sword By combining a pistol with a shortsword, smiths have created a highly versatile weapon. These weapons are perhaps not as practical as carrying both a pistol and a short sword, but are sometimes used as ceremonial hunting swords by wealthy nobles. These weapons are generally more a test of a smiths abilities or a decorative piece, but that doesn't mean they are never seen on the battlefield. Ammunition Powder horn Powderhorns contain enough powder for 20 shots. Setting fire to a powderhorn results in an explosion, however it is not powerful enough to deal damage unless it is completely full. Powder keg Powder kegs are approximately 10 inches high and contain enough powder to fill 6 powderhorns. They deal normal damage when they are full, and 3d6 fire damage until they are half empty, at which the explosion is not powerful enough to deal damage. Bullets Bullets are small polished lead spheres sold in leather pouches. 20 bullets cost 5gp and weigh 2lbs. Flash Cartridge These bullets are wrapped in alchemically treated wax paper cartridges and include their own pre-packed powder charge. Generally faster and easier than using standard powderhorns and bullets, they are completely waterproof and reduce the reload time from Slow-Loading to Loading. A package of 5 flash cartridges cost 30gp and weigh 1lbs. Shot Ammunition for the blunderbuss and the dragon, shot is a mix of small irregular lead bullets. It is much cheaper to produce than standard bullets and is sold in leather pouches. 10 uses of shot cost 5sp and weigh 1lbs. On occasion, pebbles or coarse sand can also be used if the more reliable lead shot is unavailable. Properties Alerting Dragon powder weapons are incredibly loud and emit large large volumes of smoke, instantly alerting all bystanders of the users location. Slow-Loading Reloading this weapon takes an action to reload it. Because of the time required to load this weapon, you can fire only one piece of ammunition from it when you use an action, bonus action, or reaction to fire it, regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Category:Item